Nymphetamine
by InquisitionGore
Summary: Mi vista se nubla, mi respiración se acelera y mi cuerpo se estreme a tu lado, al sentir tus labios sobre los mios pierdo el conocimiento...no necesito nunca mas un medicamento, tu eres mi droga...my sweet nymphetamine. ItaHina


**_Mi vista se nubla, mi respiración se acelera y mi cuerpo se estreme a tu lado, al sentir tus labios sobre los mios pierdo el conocimiento...no necesito nunca mas un medicamento, tu eres mi droga...my sweet nymphetamine._ **|**I**ta**H**ina|

**_Di_**_sclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto._

**_P_**_areja: ItaHina._

**_A_**_utora: **I**nquisitionGore_

_Advertencia__: Contenido Sexual fuerte, no recomendado para menores de edad, uso de sustancias nocivas, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

**P**rólogo.

¿Quien soy?...Tengo un nombre pero nadie se refiere a mi con el mismo. Soy la heredera Hyuuga, la primogenita de Hiashi, la hija "perfecta", deberia sentirme orgullosa de recibir tal reconocimiento, pero estaria mintiendome a mi misma, sabiendo que no es verdad, que toda la gente al mi alrededor me sonrie, me felicita, por mi cumpleaños 17, yo...solo sonrío, aquella sonrisa tan falsa esta en mi rostro desde hace tanto tiempo, aquella chica dulce que todos conocian murio con ella...si, esa niña la enterraron con su madre y ahora solo queda un cuerpo sin expresiones, sin sentimientos, sin amor.

Las horas pasan lentamente, siento que no lo soportare mas, necesito estar a solas en mi habitacion para poder olvidarme de todo esto, no soporto estar vestida con ese estupido vestido color lila, largo hasta los tobillos, que es algo ajustado a mi cuerpo, de mangas largas pero con toda la espalda descubierta, con este estupido peinado de cebolla con mis habituales mechones en mi rostro, pero lo que mas odio es el maquillaje tan tenue, es como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, de mírame no me toques, exacto ...eso es lo que soy una muñeca, sin vida, sin sentimientos, sin nada, solo unas interminables ganas de sentir como aquel polvo blanco disipa mis penas, mi conejo blanco...asi es como lo llamo, me siento Alice cuando comienza el viaje a "El pais de las maravillas", pero en mi interior se que solo es un espejismo y que soy una cobarde al usar esas drogas prohibidas y que podria morir en el viaje, pero que mas da, si estoy muerta por dentro.

La situación de esta "fiesta" se esta tornando muy incomoda desde que el hijo mayor de los Uchihas llego, no viene vestido de etiqueda como mi padre dicto como obligatorio en la invitacion que les entrego a todos sus amigos y socios, yo no conosco a nadie, ni siquiera tengo amigos, no los necesito, solo serian unos hipocritas por el dinero de mi estupido otosan.

Aquel chico que de seguro es mayor que yo, comenzo a discutir con su padre, lo esta reprendiendo de la forma en la que viste, me parece interesante, que el, siendo hijo del gran Fugaku Uchiha vista con esas ropas oscuras. Como me gustaria ser como el, es libre desde que su okasan y hermano menor muerieron, se dice que dejo de ser aquel genio que todos conocian, que ahora se dedica a drogarse con una tal pandilla de nombre "Akatsuki".

Ahora la reprimida soy yo, una estupida empleada de la casa encontro mi "conejo blanco", ya no soporto, sus regaños, sus despresios cuando estamos a solas, por que cada vez que me regaña me tiene que hechar en cara el engaño de mi madre, yo no tengo la culpa, soy su hija, pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual a ella, que sea una promiscua que se acuesta con el primero que se le insinua, aun soy viergen, a mis 17 años aun lo soy, pero por que diablos nunca digo nada, por que solo me quedo callada y agacho la mirada. Cierto, eso es lo que una mujer Hyuuga debe hacer, callarse y hacer lo que los hombres digan. Pero eso se termina hoy, hoy es el ultimo dia que me humille y me deje encerrada en mi habitación como una chiquilla pequeña, ya no mas, esto se termina hoy.

Observo por la ventana como el uchiha sale con su padre detras de el, parece que le esta gritando algo, cosa que el ignora, se paro justo en la entrada de la casa y observa hacia la ventana de mi habitación, creo que se percato de que lo estoy observando, es mi imaginación o me esta diciendo que vaya... No lo se con exactitud.

Mi cuerpo no responde y salgo de mi habitación, hacia donde el esta, pero por que voy? Si no lo conozco, no se ni siquiera su nombre, solo se que su apellido es Uchiha. Aun la "fiesta" en mi honor no termina, punto a mi favor, pero saldre por la puerta trasera.

Ahí lo veo parado junto la puerta, con aquella posee de chico despreocupado y con cigarro en su mano, voltea hacia donde estoy yo, el solo me sonrie, aquella sonrisa hace que me estremesca, su mirada tan fria hace que me quede sin aliento, me siento tan desprotegida ante el.

Me inspecciona completamente con la mirada, como si de un bicho raro se tratara, es algo incomodo. Estoy tan ida en mi mundo que ni siquiera me percate de cuando de tomo de la cintura y me subio en su motocicleta.

_-Agarrate bien -_

Dijo con su voz tan fría y sensual que no pude oponerme, me dejo hipnotizada. Senti tanto miedo cuando arranco la moto, que me abraze a el con fuerza, cosa que le causo risa.

Que me esta pasando, esto no es normal en mi, por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentia tan feliz de que alguien me tomara en cuenta. Me detuve a pensar, el es varios años mayor que yo, puede que solo tenga interes sexual en mi. Pero ya que mas da, por primera vez en mi vida hare lo que yo quiero, lo que el clan no me manda, ahora les dare razones, para que me comparen con mi ya fallecida madre.

Le di la mano al demonio...y desde ese dia no a sido igual, le di la mano a Satanás y sinceramente...**_no me arrepiento._**

* * *

**N**otas Gore: No sabes que es _nymphetamine_?

La canción en la cual estoy basando el fic es con el nombre del mismo "Nymphetamine" de "Cradle Of Filth" Dejo link de video, es muy buena, pero bueno se los explico.

El título es acrónimo de "nymphomania" y "amphetamine" (ninfomanía y anfetamina en español), y Dani Filth explica el tema mismo refiriéndose a "una adicción como droga a la mujer en cuestión, con sus insidiosas cualidades vampirescas literalmente trayendo a su amante de vuelta del margen de la tumba espiritual, sólo para enterrarlo más allá en la fuerza de un capricho".

Después les publico la letra de la canción ^^

watch?v=6dW6aNAZGTM


End file.
